<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳耀 | 司仪队那个外院小哥哥 by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643665">澳耀 | 司仪队那个外院小哥哥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>澳耀司仪队设定 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>司仪队设定系列<br/>2017旧文</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>澳耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>澳耀司仪队设定 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳耀 | 司仪队那个外院小哥哥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>司仪队设定系列<br/>2017旧文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
这一届的小师妹好像都对校司仪队的某师兄很感兴趣。<br/>
也不知她们是从哪里打听来的消息，姓名和学院这些挂在校队招新宣传推文里的介绍都被转烂了，更可怕的是一群还未接受过军训洗礼的妹子们连人家最常去的羽毛球场、最常点的菜甚至图书馆爱坐哪个方位的位置都摸得七七八八，大概就差把人寝室门牌号翻出来了。<br/>
王耀看着新生入队咨询群里一片鸡飞狗跳瞎闹腾的师弟师妹以及非要趟个浑水唯恐天下不乱的老队员们，内心非常想打人，面上又要保持尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑：哦，你们问濠镜啊？<br/>
老队员一看队长发话，瞬间个个安静如鸡，一个师妹发的文字泡就在这个空档跳了出来。<br/>
“咦？那个师兄不是已经有女朋友了吗？”<br/>
群里噼里啪啦炸开一片。</p><p>  难得不满课的大三狗此刻正歪在队里活动室蹭别人热点，王耀手指翻飞迅速滑动页面查看消息，扭头就问身旁人：“咦？她们怎么知道濠镜脱了团的？”<br/>
王嘉龙转了过来，眉毛拧成一个疙瘩代替主人表达满心的嫌弃：“不是你自己之前在这届新生群说他名草有主的吗？”<br/>
王耀眨眨眼。</p><p>  诶，好像是有这回事哦。</p><p>2<br/>
校艺术团各队伍一致决定提前开始招新，长期活在校队食物链底层的司仪队表示，好嘛，你们想抢人，我们还怕了不成？<br/>
作为队长，王耀师兄是真的没在怕的。<br/>
他翻了翻校历，又确认过新生接下来的院校活动安排，当即拍板：后天就去扫楼宣传。<br/>
林晓梅指尖挠着下巴：我们怎么就食物链底端了？<br/>
王嘉龙掏出手机：后天不是七月十四吗？<br/>
王耀黑人问号：又不是中元节！<br/>
王濠镜抬抬眼镜：你刚刚抽签抽到的那几层，不是传说中的闹鬼圣地么……</p><p>  “啪”的一下，王耀把活动室剩下的灯全给开了。</p><p>  后来王濠镜在电灯坏掉的楼梯间差点被披头散发站在窗户边的王耀给吓到。</p><p>  王耀不服，他都还没吐槽王濠镜那个反光得恰到好处的镜片呢！</p><p>  再后来……</p><p>  不知道楼梯间有没有摄像头。</p><p>3<br/>
当初各校队摆摊宣传，王濠镜就是吃完饭后被室友拉去看热闹的。<br/>
室友在隔壁歌手队玩K歌玩嗨了把王濠镜都忘在了一边，王濠镜转了半圈，不经意间瞥到了旁边摊位上的海报。<br/>
队员们换上正装一排站开之后在镜头前就是有着让人移不开眼的气场。王濠镜微微笑了一下，发现还有另一张宣传照，五个女生……呃不对。他抬抬眼镜，眼珠转了转，再一次笑了起来：照片上这个留长发的师兄还挺好看的嘛。<br/>
黑色工装夹克直筒裤配深咖色短靴，嗯……和照片里类似穿着风格的师姐们站一起倒是很搭，那人眼里的亮光像是能直入人心，王濠镜几乎能想象到他一身西装站在台上报幕时，舞台追光打在他身上的样子。<br/>
“哎同学同学！”猛一回神才发现手里被人塞了宣传单，清亮的男声适时响起：“看你在这里站很久了，是不是对我们司仪队感兴趣啊？来吧我觉得你的条件应该挺适合的，要不要试一下？可以看看这个……”<br/>
王濠镜扭过头，一个戴着工作证的长发男生笑眯眯地看着他，南方夏末的阳光把人灼得双颊有些泛红，额角的汗滑落下来没入T恤圆领，而他的主人还没管这些，只是热情地又递上一张单子。<br/>
“呃……师兄。我想问下……”王濠镜倒没有正面回答他的问题，眯着眼努力辨认了一下工作证上写的名字，是叫王耀么……他错开眼，鬼使神差般指了指旁边的宣传板：“嗯……这个是你吗？”<br/>
王耀被问得一愣：“是啊！”<br/>
他还想再说些什么，而王濠镜轻轻抽走了一张报名表：“那，谢谢师兄，我先拿这个回去看看可以吗？”<br/>
哎？<br/>
“可以啊！你还可以多叫上室友过来面试哦！”林晓梅突然笑嘻嘻地靠了过来，跟其他几个来换班摆摊的队员打过招呼后看见王耀还在朝某人离去方向愣神，不怀好意地撞了下自家队长的胳膊：“哎，是不是觉得人家很帅哦？”<br/>
王耀一脸黑线：“去！把这传单给发了！”<br/>
“王耀你这是压榨队员哎！小张来来来这一沓就拜托你了吼！”<br/>
无辜躺枪的队员假装四处看风景，转头就给他们春燕师姐发微信：师姐！队长好像吧那个外院新生挖过来了！</p><p>4<br/>
大概每支队伍都有“宠爱”队长的传统，王耀不知道其他校队是怎么玩的，反正每次聚会嗨到后面他都要被人耍得没脾气：“你们不能因为我留长发就来诅咒我的发际线！你，你，还有你，以后你们秃头我不笑。”其余看热闹的女生们抱成一团笑到花枝乱颤，然后再把王耀的脸截成高糊表情包。<br/>
但是招新摆摊后的例行小会上王春燕却觉得王耀有点儿不太对劲，不大像是给累的，反而是端着兴奋的那口气竭力忍耐着。<br/>
多年straight蜜的经验让她嗅到一丝不寻常，她决定相信自己的直觉：老王肯定有情况。<br/>
刚好他俩留在教室里，王春燕趴在桌上下巴抵着桌面一边在手机屏幕上戳来戳去，一边瞄了一眼低头随手翻翻宣传册的王耀，轻声喊道：“阿耀哇。”<br/>
“嗯？”王耀没有抬眼。<br/>
“我看你印堂半红不黑，撞到什么啦？”<br/>
“你猜。”<br/>
王春燕艰难地别过脸，看见王耀托着腮，眼里的戏谑轻飘飘地落到她身上。<br/>
“今天遇到一个师弟，可爱到我想追。”<br/>
王春燕一个鲤鱼打挺坐直身子差点儿把手机摔地上。</p><p>5<br/>
当初的一面和二面都过得还算顺利，没多久就轮到他去主持一个比赛。<br/>
活动只需要一位司仪，王耀看他练习的时候说，哎单人也好，自己的节奏更好把握。<br/>
“不过呢万一出了什么情况那就你一个人在台上尴尬。”王耀的指尖在桌面上轻敲，视线从王濠镜休闲裤下露出的一小截脚腕到他折稿纸的手指。<br/>
王濠镜说起话来也跟手上动作一样慢条斯理：“可是如果跟别人搭档，尴尬起来就是两个人站台上接受观众注目礼了。”<br/>
“你就不能想点儿好？”</p><p>  按惯例，新人第一次主持时会有一个队里前辈在场上带着。开场之前王耀问他：“紧张吗？”<br/>
王濠镜把领子翻好压了下领带，眼神飘到一旁：“还好……”<br/>
王耀从工作人员手上拿过麦克风，王濠镜接了过去关掉开关，掩饰般刮了刮鼻尖，低低笑了一下。</p><p>  班级展示本来就不是什么气氛严肃的活动，除了给他提了一两点，王耀全程单手托着腮看似认真观赛实则神游了大半个晚上。坐在第一排最靠边的位置其实只能看见王濠镜的侧脸，但王耀的眼神就是偏偏要落在他身上，等他走回来时又要移开些许，弄得王濠镜还以为王耀是对这比赛有多感兴趣。好在进展顺利，王濠镜也没出什么差错，王耀回过神来时，台上已经留给选手和工作人员合影了。<br/>
等新闻部的人拍完照王耀才慢吞吞走到王濠镜旁边：“挺好啊，第一次上来也没见你怎么紧张。”<br/>
“嗯……”王濠镜重新戴上眼镜：“谢谢师兄。”<br/>
停了一下又叫住了他。<br/>
王耀疑惑：“怎么？”<br/>
“我看着你的时候，一直都很紧张。”</p><p>  王耀一愣，来不及追问，对方已经转到一边去走开几步，王耀的目光只能触及对方衬衣下肩胛骨支起的形状，却没看到他略微发红的耳尖。<br/>
大意了，王耀回到座位时想，原本今晚想给他打个领带来着。</p><p> </p><p>  王濠镜把打印好的报名表和面试题放到王耀手上：“都在这了。”<br/>
“嗯，谢谢，”王耀大致点了一下，抬头发现他正努力绷紧的嘴角：“你在笑什么？”<br/>
王濠镜歪头笑了笑。<br/>
“记不记得我当时第一次主持？”<br/>
王耀上下打量他，最后还是抛出问题：“怎么？”<br/>
王濠镜继续温吞地笑，手指探过来在王耀手背上扫了一下：“你问我紧不紧张，那时我在想，如果你也在看我就好了。”<br/>
王耀无情打断他：“现在真是翅膀硬了，以前那个会脸红的小师弟呢？”然后伸手去捏了他的耳垂。</p><p>  而事实却是，你期望着对方能注意到自己的时候，他也在想你。</p><p>6<br/>
有次林晓梅问王耀：“你是不是对王濠镜有意思喔？”<br/>
王耀正在打字的手停顿了一下，回了句，是吧。<br/>
想了想，又敲了几个字，这么明显？<br/>
林晓梅的回复也很快：“也还好啦？哎呀就是靠一点点女人的直觉。”<br/>
坐在林晓梅对面的王嘉龙表示：你直接跟他说他们两个之间的气场一直很给不就好了？</p><p>  王耀很快收到了林晓梅的下一条讯息：我错了，是真的很明显。</p><p>7<br/>
虽然说了要去追，王耀自己都觉得这么个慢吞吞的性子鬼才知道这是在追人。<br/>
还是忙起来的时候才不会想七想八，王耀伸个懒腰，收拾完东西走出图书馆就这样碰到了等电梯的王濠镜。<br/>
王耀也是服了，这都能遇到。<br/>
不知情的人一对他笑，王耀又觉得自己在那儿瞎开心，还不能说，憋屈。那还怎么办，尬聊呗。<br/>
“你知道为什么外语文化节要你跟嘉龙去主持么？”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
王濠镜停下来，在王耀头顶上方比划了一下，又在自己额头前比了比。<br/>
“我……你……王濠镜你再提这个梗友谊的小船就要翻了！”<br/>
“那可以换上爱情的巨轮了吗？”</p><p>8<br/>
“王濠镜你为什么要突然说粤语？”<br/>
“师兄你想听多少次都可以的啦。”</p><p>9<br/>
新一届的招新总算告一段落。从聚会的饮料店里出来后他们又拍了一张大合照，往宿舍区走回去时王濠镜看他一直低头看手机便跟了过去，才发现王耀在刷朋友圈，王春燕五分钟前发了合影，配字“司仪队三代同堂”。<br/>
王濠镜调侃他：“王队长开不开心？”<br/>
王耀重复了一次先前玩大冒险被众人要求的卖萌表情，笑场之后把手机塞回了裤兜里：“反正呢，我觉得当初就是没看错人。”<br/>
路灯灯光落在他眼里，映出明晃晃的餍足笑意。</p><p>  把新生都送回去之后其他人才发觉队伍里少了两个人，回过头猛一看见他俩走在后头，不用想都知道就是故意的。面对黑夜里写作嫌弃读作八卦的眼神，王耀把两人勾着的小指往身后一缩，睁着眼睛说瞎话：“咋的了？没看见咱俩在散步吗？”<br/>
一队人纷纷捂眼直呼什么都没看见，宿舍楼就在几步之后，这下便是全都散去了。<br/>
王耀笑够了才继续抬脚要走，身旁的王濠镜倒是没什么反应，手上使了劲把他的手稍稍拉过来然后紧紧扣住。<br/>
“嗯？”王耀低头看了看两人的手，又抬眼看他。<br/>
“我在想……”王濠镜抬手抚上王耀的嘴角，轻轻摩挲：“我也没有看错人。”<br/>
王耀笑笑，拉着他的领子和他交换了一个吻。</p><p>  “走吧！”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
直到路灯将他们的影子逐渐拉长融到一起。</p><p>FIN.</p><p>30/09/17</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>